Reality or Fiction?
by Foxthethiefking
Summary: A Crimelord is kicked out of his gang and while he is contemplating on what to do next, he "falls" into his favorite show, unfortunately for him there truly is no rest for the wicked.


FICTION OR REALITY

Chapter 1: Fiction Turned Reality

Lezard stomped his way into his room and slammed his door shut. Today had been another bad day for him. He had to fight another gang of kids on the way home and killed three of them in the process before he turned tail and booked it back down the side streets to his little out of the way home.

Worst of all, the kids he thought were his friends had turned on him! But he had taken them out with a few swipes of the sword hidden in his rain umbrella. That's the problem with Haven City, it's always raining due to a weather experiment gone wrong. The city's other difficulties were the ever increasing number of crooks and gangs. One of which he had run with until recently. His gang had been called The Demons, a ruthless group that killed without mercy.

Lezard would sit in his house all day and tell the others what to do, all the while, feeling an empty space in his heart. Recently an egotistical punk by the name of Johnny had joined the gang and decided it was time that Lezard 'disappeared'.

"How dare those ingrates just kick me out!....No, wait this is perfect! A fresh start is just what I need." Lezard thought. He had never liked killing, whether it was by his own hand or ordered by him. But this was the life he'd chosen to live since it was the only thing he knew.

But, now that the gang had tried to do away with him, he might as well just disappear from Haven altogether and find a new place to live.

"I need time to think" Lezard muttered, as he looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, he noted his dark black hair with neon green tips, deep brown eyes behind constantly shining glasses, the short and scratchy beard, his tall and skinny yet somewhat muscular physique, that was covered in a fishnet shirt overlayed by a black t-shirt with white vines pattern etched on it, black jeans that hugged tight, black loafers and, finally, a black and neon green jacket over all. He thought he cut quite the figure but girls wouldn't give him a second look....why?

"What's wrong with me," he asked his image. Disgusted, he went to the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to his favorite cartoon show from the 90's, The SWAT Kats.

As the show progressed he stared longingly at the feline of his dreams, Deputy Mayor Calico "Callie" Briggs. Lezard let out a sigh. "I doubt I'd even have a chance with her....what would she want with criminal scum like me?"

He found himself also admiring the Chief Enforcer's niece, Lieutenant Felina Feral. "She'd probably want to just lock me up," he said dismally when suddenly the television froze up and a strange sound....almost like a tuning fork rang from the speakers.

Covering his ears to try and block the painful sound, Lezard groaned in pain as the sound increased in volume, forcing him to stumble his way over to the television in an attempt to turn down the volume. However when he tried to lean against the screen for support he found himself falling through it as if the glass front had magically disappeared.

He found himself falling down....down through a strange tunnel of light and colors. He felt his very being begin to change, his hair had lightened to a brown color, his hair style changing from an emo fringe to a smoothly parted hair cut like a business man would have.

Seconds later, the tunnel opened up and he was falling through a strange colored sky and below him was a familiar skyline. It was Megakat City!

Lezard could hardly believe his eyes. He was IN the show he loved....and he was falling fast through it's skies! The ground was getting closer and closer every second! He was going to die! He shut his eyes and felt himself hit the ground, losing consciousness.

His falling body had made a huge hole in the pavement of the street. His sudden appearance had caused cars to screech in their frantic attempt to stop, many crashed into themselves but still managed to keep from falling into the hole.

In the hole, Lezard came to and stared upward in confusion, his eyes wouldn't focus so everything was blurry. That was because his glasses had been thrown off and now lay shattered beside him.

'Am I dead?' He wondered to himself. He squinted and tried to see if he'd been badly hurt or not. He could make out that his arm was gashed open from a piece of pipe he had landed on, blood slowly seeping onto the ground. Suddenly the sound of sirens could be heard and his instincts kicked in.

Struggling to his feet, his legs shaking, Lezard used his arms to pull his way of the pit. Once out, he pushed himself to his feet where he stood swaying and barely made out the fact that cats stood there staring at him with questioning looks on their faces laced with fear.

Suddenly, a familiar black jet with red and blue markings, made a landing a little ways from the traffic mess just as a fancy police car arrived. A huge cat climbed from the vehicle. He had a look of authority about him as he moved toward Lezard while barking a command at two colorfully dressed cats who had jumped down from the jet and were also approaching.

"Back off, SWAT Kats," he growled angrily. "The Enforcers will handle this!"

"Get real, Feral. You don't even know what this is!" The shorter of the pair snapped.

"Yeah Commander, how you gonna deal with this?" The larger of the two cats growled.

"Hey!" Lezard shouted as two very familiar looking she-cats stepped arrived as well and were leaving their respective vehicles. The blond haired one got out of a green sedan, while the dark haired one got out of the passenger side of the police vehicle. "I do have a name you know!" He said indignantly and attempted to say his name, "I'm....uh...." strangely it wouldn't come out and with his blurred vision trying to focus in and out, he was very disconcerted. "God, I need my glasses." He muttered, shaken and confused.

The Commander snorted and puffed out his chest as he proclaimed, "I'm Commander Ulysses Feral of the Enforcers......"

But Lezard interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, but please stop shouting....my head hurts already. You try smacking your head into solid asphalt at mach 4 and see how you feel." He snarled completely out of sorts.

Feral bristled and hissed, "Well then smart-ass why don't you tell me the names of some of the people here?"

Lezard blinked at him owlishly. "That's easy even if I can't see so good." He raised a finger and pointed to the dark haired she-kat, "That's your niece, Felina Feral." He turned and pointed toward the colorful pair of males saying, "and they are the SWAT Kats, T-Bone and Razor." He kept to himself that he knew their real identities.

Then he turned to the blond standing next to the pair and pointed, "And she is the Deputy Mayor, C-c-c-Callie Briggs." He managed to stutter out, overwhelmed at being able to meet her for real. Everything spun around suddenly and the ground came up to meet him yet again as he lost consciousness once more.

Feral cursed, "Blast!" He moved closer to the prone figure and flipped it over to stare down at it. Recoiling when he noted the thing had no fur. "What the heck are you!" He asked more to himself than the out cold thing at his feet.

(this chapter was changed and edited a little bit with the help of a friend of mine ulyferal)


End file.
